


Show Business, Love Business

by anenko



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Community: cliche_bingo, F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The media speculates about the men in Kyoko's life.  Yashiro despairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Business, Love Business

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cliche Bingo's "documentation" prompt.

_ i. Reino_

Ren Tsuruga was normally a very--_frighteningly_, even--observant man. His keen intellect and sharp eye for detail had, on occasion, made Yashiro despair. Ren had the vexing habit of picking up on details that Yashiro would much rather that he didn't.

Fortune had chosen to smile on Yashiro kindly today. Ren was far too involved in his newest project to pay much attention to piffling matters such as the real world. A distracted Ren was still a dangerously _aware_ Ren. . . especially when it came to matters concerning Kyoko Mogami.

"Did you say something, Mr. Yashiro?"

He had been too complacent, Yashiro berated himself. Ren's eyes were clear, no longer lost in world contained in the script he had been considering.

Yashiro flung himself in front of the newspaper stand they had been close--so close!--to passing by without incident. "I was talking to myself, as I sometimes do," he said. "Isn't it a beautiful day, Ren? Perhaps we should go outside and enjoy the sunlight!"

He'd made a mistake! A horrible, horrible error in judgement! The outside world was filled with unknown, and unmanageable, variables. Kyoko's smiling face might meet them from any direction! Her name might be uttered by any stranger's lips! And with Kyoko's name. . .

Yashiro shuddered in horror.

"I've just remembered that the forecast calls for rain today! It might be better to stay inside. Yes, we should go back to your apartment, where you can rehearse with a dedicated and undisturbed mind."

Ren's perfectly groomed eyebrow formed a perfectly inquisitive arch. "Mr. Yashiro, is something troubling you?"

"Ah! Ah, no!" Yashiro said. "What could I find troubling on such a beautiful--that is, rainy--dark and rainy!--day?" The edge of the newspaper stand was digging into the small of Yashiro's back accusingly.

Ren smiled kindly. "Mr. Yashiro, please tell me: do I look like a fool?"

Yashiro swallowed.

"Do you think that such strange and unsubtle behaviour would fly far above my head? Am I so easily distracted by flimsy excuses?"

Yashiro drooped dejectedly. "Of course not," he said. "I was simply trying to protect your delicate heart from needless wounds."

"I think I'm quite capable of managing my own _delicate heart_," Ren said. His smile was so bright that Yashiro was forced to blink away tears. "Please, move aside."

Yashiro had the headline memorized. The entire article had been seared into his memory. _Vie Ghoul's lead singer reveals ALL about his relationship with up-and-coming actress Kyoko!_

Lies, nothing but lies! But what man would be happy to see the name of his beloved paired with another man? Surely Ren's heart must be churning with turmoil! Even knowing that Kyoko's heart was true and pure, what man wouldn't be eaten alive by the demons of rage and jealousy? A sob caught in Yashiro's throat. Poor, devastated Ren!

Yashiro warily peeked at Ren through his fingers.

Ren was carefully, gently folding the paper. His brilliant smile had dimmed to something more thoughtful. "I'm going to have to do something about that boy," he said. "Ms. Mogami's reputation has yet to be established; I won't have someone like him marring her good name."

"You aren't. . . upset?" Yashiro asked.

Ren hesitated. "I _am_ a bit troubled," he admitted. "Since you went through so much trouble attempting to hide this rumour from me. . . did you really doubt Ms. Mogami, Mr. Yashiro? I'm disappointed in your lack of good faith."

Yashiro gaped. "No_oooo~_"

_ii. Sho Fuwa_

Yashiro clucked his tongue disapprovingly. Someone had left the TV on in LME's actors' lounge. _STARZ!!!_\--as disreputable an entertainment program as Yashiro had ever had the misfortune of seeing--was playing at an indecently loud volume. To think that a member of LME's staff would watch such a program! Shameful!

The announcer oozed a smile at the camera. "A fan captured this incriminating scene on her cellphone. What two celebrities were caught in an _intimate_ embrace in public? We'll reveal all the dirty details in just a moment. Get all the juiciest gossip as only _STARZ!!!_ can deliver it!"

Ren frowned. "How disrespectful," he muttered.

"Yes," Yashiro agreed fervently. "That man makes my skin crawl."

"Celebrities should display self-restraint. People think poorly of the entertainment industry because of the thoughtless and reckless behaviour of undisciplined 'celebrities.'" Ren's voice was cold with scorn.

"Having an affair in the public's view is certainly--" Yashiro said. He bit his tongue as the _STARZ!!!_ logo flashed on the screen again, followed closely by a blurry picture of a man and woman tangled together in a passionate embrace. "Mmmph!" Yashiro said, slapping a hand to his mouth in shock.

Ren's eyebrow twitched.

The announcer smirked. "You've seen it here first, ladies and gentlemen! Singing superstar Sho Fuwa, and the 'mean girl' we all love to hate. . . an item!? Have these two celebrities from rival talent agencies found love together, or--as this video suggests--are they simply giving into their base urges!? Can the public forgive this wanton display of--"

Yashiro scrambled to turn off the television.

"Ren! I'm certain that this isn't what it looks like!" Yashiro said, wringing his hands desperately. Damn that Sho Fuwa and his thoughtless actions! Damn _STARZ!!!_ and it's irresponsible reporting!

Ren was as admirable as ever. His face was composed, and his voice was even when he spoke: "It's quite obvious what happened, Mr. Yashiro. Ms. Mogami and that boy got into a heated argument, and foolishly allowed their quarrel to become public."

"Of course!" Yashiro gasped. "Ms. Mogami rightfully despises Fuwa! I'm relieved that you don't suspect Ms. Mogami of engaging in indecent behaviour with an uncouth and arrogant boy like Sho Fuwa."

"Am I really so jealous and insecure, Mr. Yashiro?" Ren asked mildly. "Should my opinions be swayed every time a rumour begins to circulate about Ms. Mogami?"

"You're deliberately misunderstanding me," Yashiro accused.

"Such paranoia in a grown man is unbecoming, Mr. Yashiro," Ren chided gently. "Please compose yourself."

Yashiro straightened his shoulders. "You're quite correct," he said. "So long as you aren't bothered by the thought of Sho Fuwa's hands all over Ms. Mogami as they furiously struggle and strain against one another. . . Well, then, I certainly shouldn't be concerned!"

Ren's lips thinned.

"Ms. Mogami is gaining in popularity. We should expect to see many more rumours about her romantic life begin to surface. After all, Ms. Mogami is a lovely young woman who is required to work closely with some of the brightest young stars of our generation," Yashiro said.

"Please," Ren said, "_stop talking._"

Yashiro beamed.

_iii. Ren Tsuruga_

The magazine was laid out on the table, the headline undeniable, and unavoidable. _Rising young star snags Japan's number one bachelor. Ren Tsuruga/Kyoko -- a LOVE MATCH?!!_ Yashiro stared at the headline, mesmerized. A faint blush covered his cheeks. To have Ren and Ms. Mogami's relationship addressed so openly, so frankly!

Ren was pacing the length of the room. A faint, ghostly howl made Ren stop in his tracks.

"Ms. Mogami is a reasonable young woman, Ren," Yashiro said. "I'm sure she'll understand the situation, once it's been clearly explained to her."

Ren shot Yashiro a highly sardonic look. "Of course, Ms. Mogami is well known for her level head and ability to deal calmly with a crisis," he said.

Yashiro pursed his lips. "Perhaps I should leave the two of you alone," he suggested brightly, already moving to gather up his things. "I'm sure Ms. Mogami would be uncomfortable having such a highly personal conversation in public. I'll just--" Yashiro gestured vaguely towards the door.

"~ooooOOO," Kyoko wailed.

Too late for escape, Yashiro thought. He settled back into his chair, holding his briefcase before him like a shield.

The door slammed open well ahead of her arrival. Kyoko stumbled into the room, clutching at the doorframe as her knees gave out beneath her. Her hair was wild, her eyes huge and mad. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Tsuruga! Your name has been dragged through the mud, because of me! Reporters have attached themselves to you like pesky and determined flies, because of me!"

A man in love was truly a magnificent creature. Ren visibly gathered his strength as Kyoko dejectedly slumped to her knees at his feet. "Ms. Mogami, stop this foolishness immediately! This isn't the first time my name has appeared in a gossip column, and I doubt that it will be the last. Anyone who gives up at the slightest hint of scandal doesn't deserve to call herself a celebrity."

Kyoko looked up at Ren with teary eyes. "They said," she said, "that I used _feminine wiles_ against you! I--Kyoko Mogami--who has no feminine wiles, no girlish allure, no sex appeal!"

"She says it so proudly!" Yashiro said in amazement.

"To think that I could be involved in a romantic relationship with Mr. Tsuruga--no, no, I can't bear the thought! I'm so humiliated!" Kyoko sobbed.

Ren stiffened. "Does having your name linked to mine trouble you that deeply?"

"My black heart is small and cold!" Kyoko said. "I've closed myself off to love forever! To think that I joined showbiz with foolish things such as 'love' and 'romance' in mind makes me tremble with outrage." Kyoko held out a trembling hand for Ren and Yashiro to see.

"This from the girl who joined the business with ignoble intentions like 'revenge' and 'hatred,'" Ren said.

Kyoko nodded frantically. "Yes! Mr. Tsuruga understands my pain! A lowly creature such as myself would never think to look at Japan's number one celebrity with feelings as fleeting as _love_! I respect you too much for that! Love is agony! Despair! Rejection! _Torture!_"

Could a man's back look tormented? Yashiro studied the stiff slant of Ren's shoulders, and decided that they said more about the despair of love than Kyoko's teary cries ever could.

Yashiro cleared his throat to catch Kyoko's attention. "Ms. Mogami, you're still young. Your entire life lays before you! Don't close your eyes to the beauty of love--it's standing right before your eyes, longing to be acknowledged!"

"Mr. Yashiro--" Ren said.

Kyoko shot to her feet. "_Never!_" she shouted. "I have turned my back on love--and men!--for the rest of my life!" She shot a venomous glare at the magazine, still open on the table in front of Yashiro. The edge of the page curled in on itself, blackened with the heat of Kyoko's dark look. "I won't stand to see my name linked with a man's ever again! Not in a hundred years! Not in a thousand! Not even after the sun has stopped burning, and the Earth is a cold and lifeless wasteland!"

Yashiro gaped. What must Ren be feeling, to be so coldly and forcefully denied?

"Don't worry, Mr. Tsuruga! I'll make sure that no one ever mistakes us for l--l--_lovers_ again! With my very life, I will protect your honour!"

"That's not necessary, Ms. Mogami. . . " Ren trailed off, staring after Kyoko's rapidly retreating back. His shoulders slumped, imperceptible to anyone who had not worked with him as closely as Yashiro had. Ren wearily rubbed his hand across his eyes.

Yashiro approached Ren as carefully as he would a wounded animal. "Ren," he said, "I'm sure Ms. Mogami didn't really _mean_ everything she said."

"Do I look like a man who discourages so easily?" Ren asked.

"You look like a man who has been dropped from the top of a very tall building," Yashiro said. He gave Ren a consoling pat on the shoulder.

"Ah," Ren said mildly. "Then I look better than I feel. Throw that _trash_ out, will you, Mr. Yashiro?" Ren said, gesturing towards the magazine.

The magazine would make a lovely souvenir in the--far, far--future, Yashiro thought. He would buy another copy on the way home. Someday, Ren and Ms. Mogami would thank him for his foresight.

After all, even gossip columns stumbled across the truth from time to time.


End file.
